The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having heat sink plates embedded in an encapsulating body so as to have a surface exposed to the exterior of the encapsulating body and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
One of the related semiconductor devices has a wiring substrate, a semiconductor chip mounted on the wiring substrate, an encapsulating resin for encapsulating the semiconductor chip on the wiring substrate, and a heat sink plate embedded in the encapsulating resin or body so as to have a surface exposed to the exterior of the encapsulating body. Such a semiconductor device is manufactured as follows.
First, a wiring substrate on which a semiconductor chip has been mounted is set onto a lower mold of a molding apparatus. A heat sink plate is set onto an upper mold of the molding apparatus. At that time, the heat sink plate is attracted to an inner surface of a cavity of the upper mold by vacuum suction.
Then the wiring substrate is clamped by the upper mold and the lower mold. A resin is filled into the cavity.
Finally, a partially finished product integrated by the resin is removed from the molds. External terminals and the like are attached to the partially finished product. Thus, a semiconductor device is completed.
For example, JP-A 2004-96094 discloses such a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.